Navid Cabrera
Venezolana |sitio_web = https://navidalex.wordpress.com/ |instagram = navidalex |nacimiento = 11 de julio de 1994 ( ) |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa}} Navid Cabrera es una actriz de doblaje venezolana. Es egresada del Curso de Doblaje del director y actor de doblaje Renzo Jiménez, y de la actriz de doblaje Marisol Durán, en el año 2014. Ese mismo año incursionó en el doblaje de voces en Galería Estudio. Cabrera reemplazo a actriz de doblaje Mayela Pérez por interpretada de Musa en la serie homónima y la segunda temporada de World of Winx. Actualmente es actriz de doblaje en Etcétera Group, Estudios Backstage Latinoamérica, Sonoclips y Main Post. Musawcs7.png| Musa (5ª voz) en la franquicia de Winx Club OnyrixMusa.png | Musa (2ª voz) en World of Winx SydneyJetReadyGo.png |Sydney en Ready Jet Go! SHGIGArtemiz.png |Artemisa (personaje) en DC Super Hero Girls: Juegos intergalácticos Percy Clarence.png |Percy en Clarence Jinx2.png | Jinx (4ª Voz) en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción Filmografía 'Series animadas' *Clarence - Percy (2017) / Princesa / Lauren / Voces adicionales *Dora y sus Amigos – Voces adicionales *El hermano de Jorel - Voces adicionales *Fresh Beat Band of Spies – Voces adicionales *George of the Jungle – Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia en Acción – Voces adicionales *El Tomo de lo Desconocido – Voces adicionales *Nature Cat – Mamá de Natu Gato / Lulú / Voces adicionales *Peg + Gato – Voces adicionales *Ready Jet Go! - Sydney *Rusty Rivets - Samantha *Teen Titans Go! - Jinx *Trompa Tren – Voces adicionales *World of Winx - Musa de Melody 'Series de TV' * 19-2 - Catherine / Voces adicionales * Alerta Cobra 11 – Voces adicionales * Bates Motel – Voces adicionales * Mata Hari - Voces adicionales * Mossad 101 – Voces adicionales * Nerón - Voces adicionales 'Reality Shows' * Angeles Pasteleros –Voces adicionales * Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmern' '– Voces adicionales * Booze Traveler - Voces adicionales * Cake Wars – Voces adicionales * Cutthroat Kitchen – Chef Kim / Voces adicionales * Kids BBQ Championship - Sydney Groves (2016) / Iliana (2017) * Married at First Sight - Voces adicionales * The Real Housewives of Atlanta – Tierra / Lauren / Voces adicionales * The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills – Brooke Wiederhorn / Voces adicionales * Restaurant: Impossible - Voces adicionales 'Series documentales' * Acomplejados - Voces adicionales * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos – Voces adicionales * Yukón Vet – Sierra Oakley 'Películas' *A hard Day – Mina (HeoJung-Eun) *A Thousand Times Good Night – Lisa *Bullet Raja - Voces adicionales *Chenai Express – Voces adicionales *Cookie Mobster (2013) - Sunshine *Fast Freddie, The Widow and Me - Kate *Heart & Soul (Frauenherzen) - Mira/Emmi *La Bella y la Bestia (2014) (Re-Doblaje) - Voces adicionales *La Confrérie des larmes – Juliette Chevalier *Matteo messina de naro –Voces adicionales *Peter y Wendy – Michael *Saving Westbrook High – Becky *Shot Caller – Janie / Voces adicionales *Sword Master – Voces adicionales *The Absent One – Voces adicionales *This Magic Moment – Justine *Trapped in Paradise - Melanie 'Películas Animadas' * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight - Timothy "Tim" Drake * DC Super Hero girls: Intergalactic Games – Artemis / Sapphire / Voces adicionales * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica'' ''- Voces adicionales * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - Hermana de Jaime / Voces adicionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela